The new Lobularia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Lobularia varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during March of 2012.
The seed parent is the proprietary variety referred to as Lobularia ‘AY-13-558’. The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was discovered in February of 2014 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the April 2013 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in February of 2014 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 10 successive generations.